


Wot?

by PaintedPagan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Half-orc, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: My second attempt at an orc! He's kind of generic, leaning heavily toward LOTR and uruks. I wanted to do a back study, and experiment with a more graphic-y look.He's done in acrylics on canvas, 40 x 50cm.
Kudos: 18





	Wot?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/49664944868/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
